Family
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: They have always been there for each other. Despite their differences, they are a happy family. A collection of one-shots featuring the bandicoot family.
1. Arguments and Apologies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **When Crash got too curious, he and Coco got into a fight. Will they be able to made up?

**Warnings: **A little drama between siblings, possibly OOCness

Last month, I saw a video on YouTube about the bosses of Crash Bandicoot 1, 2 and 3. I got pretty much nostalgic about it since Crash Bandicoot had been a part of my childhood. I think I got so nostalgic that I even wrote a fanfic for it.

There was an one-shot that was supposed to stand alone (I'll explain about it later) but before I knew it, I came up with many ideas for the bandicoot family and I was thinking that I could make it a multi-chapter story instead. I don't know how many chapters there will be - maybe around ten or more. It depends how many ideas I get.

This is my first time writing the characters so I apologize if any of them seem OOC. This one takes place before Wrath of Cortex, so Crunch doesn't appear yet.

Key:

"..." = Normal

'...' = What Crash is trying to say

I hope you will enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Argument is a very common thing. It can happen everywhere and it can happen to everyone, whether it was between strangers, friends, lovers or families. There are many reasons for an argument to start and people who are involved in it will have their own different opinions.<p>

Siblings are no exception. They are always quick to get annoyed by the other and always quick to argue about everything. It's pretty much a part of their nature.

This is a story about a brother and a sister. Despite their differences, they usually get along with each other. But what will happen when there is a day where one of them had enough? Well, here is your answer.

A young boy grinned to himself as he found something he deemed interesting. He had seen it every time he went in his sister's room. The curiosity got the best of him as he grabbed it and held it in front of him. He wasn't a normal boy, to say the least. He was rather...unusual to put it mildly.

A mask flew by the room and noticed him. He frowned when he saw what the boy was holding. "Crash, where are your manners? Your sister will not be pleased if she saw what you are doing." he tried to warn him. But Crash didn't listen. He was focusing on the object in his hands, his green eyes filled with excitement.

"I hope you are aware of the consequence." Aku Aku tried again but Crash still didn't listen to him. Once he have his attention on something, he will be distracted. Aku Aku wasn't pleased with the bandicoot's behavior but knew there was no point in warning him again. If he didn't hear him the first two times, he certainly won't listen the third time.

* * *

><p>"Crash?" Coco looked around, seeing no signs of her brother. She have no idea of where he could be. "Crash." she called after him again but still didn't receive any responds. She nearly walked past her room when she spotted something. She stopped and took a look in her room.<p>

She found her brother but there was one problem...

...he was wearing her bra.

"Crash!" Crash got surprised by his sister's outburst and looked towards the door, seeing Coco who was very angry. Although he didn't show it, he didn't like how his sister looked. "What in the world do you think you're doing with my bra?!" Coco asked him furiously.

"I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen." Aku Aku told her. If he had hands, he would have been able to stop the male bandicoot before he got himself into trouble. He glanced at Crash with a disapproving look. "This is precisely therefore you shouldn't do it."

Crash shrugged as if he was saying 'I didn't know she would get mad'. Coco glared at him. Crash couldn't understand why she would get mad. It was just harmless fun, it wasn't like he broke one of her stuff or something. All he did was wearing her bra. "I can't believe you would do such thing! You are wearing something that is not meant for a boy to use!" Coco yelled irascibly. "Oh wait, maybe I should have because you always do weird things. You are such a moron!"

It sounded harsh, she was aware of it. But the anger got the best of her. She had been tolerant with her brother's weird antics but this was crossing the line!

Crash got offended by the insult and glared at her. He put one of his hands on his hip while he made a movement with the other hand to make it seem like it was 'talking'. "Blah blah blah." he said irritated. If he could speak properly, he would without a doubt say 'look at me, I'm Coco. I think I am so smart because I know how to use a computer'. Knowing what her brother was implying, Coco got even more angry.

"Oh, don't act like that to me, young man." she narrowed her eyes. She looked like she was ready to kill. Aku Aku is getting really concerned about the whole situation. The male bandicoot crossed his arms and blew a raspberry at her. The female bandicoot was surprised by this and that was when she lost her patience.

"You lazy sloth!"

'Stinky girl!'

"Booger eater!"

'Spoiled brat!'

"Ignorant!"

"...huh?"

"It means that you are an idiot." Coco explained to him.

"Oh." Crash said shortly before he resumed their argument. 'Geek girl!'

"You two, stop this immediately!" Aku Aku told them sternly, raising his voice. The siblings stopped and looked up at the flying mask. "You two should not fight like this. Arguments like this doesn't get anywhere. Don't forget that you are brother and sister."

The siblings looked away from the mask and stared at each other, scowls on their faces. They have still some anger inside them. Coco looked away from her brother. "Sometimes I wonder how we even became siblings in the first place." she muttered but it was loud enough for Crash and Aku Aku to hear. She stormed out of the room, not looking back.

Crash was shocked – and hurt – but his pride didn't let him show it. He took off the bra and threw it on the floor before he left the room. Aku Aku's worry grew bigger. He had seen them arguing before but this was the first time it got serious. He noticed Polar and Pura by the door, both of them looking concerned. They must have heard their owners' fight and came to see what was going on.

It wasn't surprising that they had. If they had neighbors, they would have heard it too.

* * *

><p>Crash and Coco didn't talk to each other the rest of the day. When they see each other, they will remain silent and act like the other isn't there. The tension between them was very thick.<p>

Polar and Pura was even more worried about their owners' behaviors. Aku Aku sighed to himself. He wanted to help them, at least saying something to them. But he didn't knew how. He couldn't even resolve his own problem with his brother and he is uncertain if he would be able to help them.

The polar bear and the tiger looked at each other. They knew that they have to do something. They can't let their owners be mad at each other for the rest of their lives. They nodded at each other and ran off. Aku Aku wasn't sure what they are planning to do but he hoped that their plan will work.

* * *

><p>Crash was laying on his bed, his arms crossed. He usually wasn't the type to get annoyed but today Coco really irritated him. It wasn't his fault that he got curious about the bra. He just wanted to see how it was to wear it. How was he supposed to know that she will get mad? Not to mention that she called him those hurtful words.<p>

Perhaps he should have listened to Aku Aku.

He heard a noise by the door. He got curious and got off his bed, walking to the door. He opened the door to see it was Pura, who was looking up at him. Crash was surprised to see the tiger cub and wondered what he was doing here. The tiger cub turned around and ran off before he stopped and looked back at the bandicoot. Crash understood that Pura wanted him to follow him and he did.

* * *

><p>Coco was on her bed, sitting with her laptop. Hopefully, it will help with her mood. After their fight, she went back to her room when she saw that Crash left. She still can't believe that her brother would do such thing. Sure, he was probably just curious but it was still unacceptable!<p>

Shouldn't he at least consider her feelings before he put on her bra? Then again, Crash was never the one to think before doing something. He can be rather clueless and sometimes impulsive.

She heard a noise by the door. She got curious and put her laptop away. She got off the bed and walked to door. She opened the door to see it was Polar, who was looking up at her. "Polar? What are you doing here?" Coco was surprised to see the polar bear cub. The polar bear cub turned around and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Coco said before she followed the polar bear cub.

* * *

><p>Polar and Pura stopped when the two bandicoots got to the same room. Crash and Coco stopped and stared at each other. They didn't expect to see the other. The two siblings looked away. Suddenly, it became awkward for them. Polar and Pura went to their respective owners and tried to encourage them to say something.<p>

The siblings knew what their pets is trying to do, then they slowly glanced at each other. They are not feeling angry at each other anymore. "Crash..." Coco began slowly. She knew that it won't be easy. They did have a big fight, after all, and she called him hurtful things. Will Crash even listen to her?

She took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I yelled at you, called you those mean things and even questioned why we're related. I just got mad that you put on my bra without thinking how I would feel. But...it was still no excuse to hurt your feelings." she paused, her gaze never leaving her brother once. He was gazing at her too. She continued. "Naturally, we will fight and disagree. We are brother and sister, that is what we do. But despite that, we are still close. I don't know if you are still mad, but I want you to know that I'm sorry."

There was a silence after she made her apology. It was unknown to say what Crash will do now. The siblings stared at each other, neither of them said a word. Polar and Pura watched them in curiosity, wondering what will happen next.

Then, the silence broke.

"I'm sorry too." Crash apologized, one of the few times where he made a clear sentence. He wanted to say more but he didn't knew how. However, it was good enough for Coco.

The male bandicoot got surprised when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. But he grinned and returned the hug. Polar and Pura smiled at the scene, happy that their owners isn't mad at each other anymore. "Crash." Coco began and looked up at him, a smile on her face. He looked curiously at her, wondering what she was going to say. "I know what I said earlier but...you are the best brother I can have."

Crash's grin widened and tightened the hug. He wanted to tell her that she is the best sister he can have too, but they both knew that the hug said more than words ever could.

Aku Aku, who saw the whole thing, smiled. He is very grateful for Polar and Pura's plan. Everything is good between the brother and the sister again.

Arguments can happen anywhere and it can happen with anyone. Siblings are no exception, especially if they are Crash and Coco. But although they are different and they will sometimes disagree with each other, they will always love and care about each other.

* * *

><p>It probably seemed quick that they forgave each other (and I apologize if it was) but I don't really imagine them staying mad at each other for a long time - unless one of them did something really terrible. But personally, I like how it came out :)<p> 


	2. Part of the Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **He didn't want to sound ungrateful but a part of him wondered if he truly deserved to be a part of a loving and caring family. Can someone like him really belong to a family like them?

**Warning: **Possibly OOCness

Remember the one-shot that was supposed to stand alone that I mentioned in the previous chapter? Well, here it is.

A while after I watched that video with the bosses from the Crash trilogy, I watched a video with bosses from Wrath of Cortex out of pure curiosity. I was surprised when I found out that Crunch used to be evil. When I was younger, I didn't know anything about Crunch. I just knew what he looked like and assumed that he was good because he was sometimes seen in fanarts with Crash and Coco (well, he did become good at the end so...).

After I got to know him, one question came to my mind. As many people know, after Crunch turned good, he became a part of the bandicoot family. But how did he feel about it at first? Let's think about it: he was created to be some kind of a special weapon to destroy Crash. It's likely that Crunch could be uncertain at first because of his past. It was when the idea was born. I hope you will like it.

This story takes a while after Wrath of Cortex. I'm sorry if Crunch seems OOC, it's my first time writing him.

* * *

><p>Crunch stood and watched what his siblings are doing. Crash was trying to get Coco to play with him. Although they are no longer kids, Crash doesn't mind to have a little fun. However, Coco told him that she is busy right now, which disappointed him greatly.<p>

Crash walked away from the female bandicoot, not wanting to disturb her. He stopped when he noticed Crunch, grinning when he got an idea. He went quickly to the muscular bandicoot and grabbed one of his arms. Crunch stared a little confounded at him. "Do you want me to play with you?" he asked him. Crash nodded eagerly.

Although he had been living with them for a while, Crunch is still trying to get used to his new role as their big brother. If he should be honest, he was surprised that they accepted him into their family so easily.

Don't get it wrong. He is truly grateful for their kindness and he enjoyed their company. He was especially grateful to Crash. It was because of him that he have joined their side, no longer working for Cortex. However, it hadn't been a long time since he was adopted - not even a week have passed yet – and they are already happy to have him around.

He had been expecting that it would take a while before they fully accepted him. After all, he used to be under Cortex's control and _tried to get rid of Crash. _But despite his past, they had no problem with him at all. Apparently, they don't hold grudges for a long time.

He didn't want to sound ungrateful but a part of him wondered if he truly deserved to be a part of a loving and caring family. Can someone like him really belong to a family like them? Not to mention that he looked very different compared to them; he is taller than them, he have a robotic arm and his fur is burgundy.

Although he have moved on from his old life, Crunch couldn't help but having thoughts like that. He is full aware that this is his new life now and he is no longer evil, but he still couldn't help it. Maybe it was because of his past that he had been insecure, but he had a reason for it – at least, he believed that he have.

Crash, Coco, Aku Aku... They are such nice people. They took him in even though he used to be their enemy. Crunch must say that while he is uncertain, he is also happy. When he was under Cortex's control, he had focused on trying to destroy Crash. But now he doesn't have to worry about it anymore. His life have changed for the better and it was all thanks to Crash.

However, he was astonished when he was given the role as their big brother. He wasn't just some guy who lives with them. No, he became more than that. He became a brother to them. He have never tried to have a family before and he already got two siblings and there is Aku Aku who is like a father to them.

They were a little family and they got slightly bigger when Crunch joined them.

Crash have a big hopeful smile on his face, hoping Crunch will say yes. Crunch stared at him before he smiled. "Sure. Let's play." he said. Crash's smile widened and he took happily Crunch's hands. As they went to play, Crunch began to think.

Being a part of a family isn't so bad when you get used to it and being their brother isn't a bad thing either. Crunch decided that neither his past or his appearance mattered. He was a part of their family and he is very happy about it.

* * *

><p>Since we are getting very close to Christmas, I have one message: merry Christmas, everyone!<p>


	3. Wanna Play?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **Crash wants to play with Crunch. But it might be easier said than done when Crunch is busy at the moment.

**Warnings: **Possibly OOCness

Sorry it took so long for the update. There had been a few things that I needed to take care. But now I have finally come with a new chapter :)

* * *

><p>It was a nice and sunny day. With no evil scientists or any other dangers around, the bandicoot family can relax. As usual, Crunch is doing his workout. Although he is already muscular, there is nothing wrong about keeping his body healthy. That is what he have always said. At the moment, he is doing push-ups. He was getting up to forty when he got hit in the head by a flying object.<p>

"Hey!" Crunch stopped, very irritated. He looked around, trying to see what that object was. He noticed there stood a small red ball on the grass, right in front of him. Crunch got confused. Who threw that ball? Whoever it was, they should have been more careful. Before he knew it, Crash appeared and approached him. Crunch watched as Crash picked up the ball from the grass.

"Is it your ball?" Crunch asked him. Crash nodded, a happy smile on his face. He have always been playful. Never once in his life did he think that he was too old to play. The orange bandicoot held the ball in front of the other, wanting to play with him.

"I'm sorry, but I have my training to do." Crunch told him, then he resumed his push-ups. "Maybe later."

"Aww." Crash was undeniable disappointed. He had really wanted to play with Crunch. But he wasn't the one to give up easily. Perhaps he could change his mind.

Crash threw his ball at Crunch to get his attention. The burgundy bandicoot got annoyed but didn't say anything. It was obvious what Crash is trying to do, but that is not going to happen. The smaller male frowned when he didn't receive any reaction from his brother, so he tried again. It still didn't work. However, it did made Crunch's annoyance grow stronger.

By each attempt, Crunch is getting more and more irritated. He narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother. Unfortunately, Crash was too oblivious to notice it. He was getting impatient. No matter how hard he tried, Crunch still didn't want to play. "Crash..." Crunch tried to warn him, still glaring at him. He was getting dangerously close to his limit.

But Crash didn't listen. He threw the ball once again. It was when Crunch had enough.

"That's it!"

His annoyance got replaced by anger. Crunch got quickly up on his feet and he looked like he is ready to kill someone. Crash got very nervous. Seeing his brother like that, Crash began to regret the idea.

"Can't you take a hint?! When I'm telling you that I can't play right now, it means that I can't play right now!" Crunch was practically screaming. If their sister or anyone else was around at this very moment, they would surely hear him. "So why don't you just leave and quit bugging me!"

Crash got terrified by his brother's outburst. He didn't mean to anger him so badly. He just wanted to play with him. He picked up the ball and ran away as fast as he can. After the orange bandicoot left, Crunch calmed down. He realized what he just did and he quickly felt remorse.

"Great...what have I done?" he muttered. The burgundy bandicoot sat down on the ground and sighed to himself.

Great, just great. He got really mad and yelled at his brother. It wasn't his intention. He didn't mean to yell at him or scare him. He just wanted to do his training without getting his face hit repeatedly. All Crash wanted was to play with him. Sure, he did disturb him a lot but it was still no reason to scare him.

Crunch sighed again. Crash is probably afraid of him now. It made him feel worse.

An object flew towards him but this time, it didn't hit him. It was a ball. The very same one from earlier.

Wait a sec...does this mean...

Crash appeared. The muscular bandicoot looked up at him. The other had an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry." he told him quietly. Crunch was surprised. It was the first time he heard his brother say something clear. The muscular bandicoot smiled softly at him. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." he apologized.

He got surprised again when Crash held the ball in front of him again. "You still want to play?" he asked him. The orange bandicoot nodded. Crunch can't believe that his brother still wanted to play with him after what just happened. But at least, he wasn't afraid of him.

Crunch smiled at him. He got up at his feet. "Alright, let's play." he said, receiving a happy 'yay' as response from the other. Crunch chuckled at his brother's behavior. He sure can get happy easily.

His workout can wait. For now, he will spend some time with his little brother.


	4. Happy Father's Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **After the bandicoots learned about a holiday called Father's Day, they decided to celebrate it with Aku Aku. But they quickly learned that it won't be easy when they have problems finding a present for him. How will it go for them?

**Warnings: **Possibly OOCness, very slight Twilight-bashing

I apologize for the very late update. I had the beginning and the middle of the chapter but one of the problems was I had a hard time thinking of an ending to this one. Not to mention that I had been busy with some things and there were times where I had unintentionally procrastinated. But now I can proudly say that a new chapter is finally here.

I know that it isn't Father's Day yet, but I don't see a reason why I shouldn't write this chapter now. I don't know if they do celebrate that holiday in the Crash series (and I don't think they do, considering none of the characters appeared to have parents). But hey, I just thought it would be nice to write this one.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!"<p>

Upon hearing their sister's voice, the two male bandicoots stopped what they were doing – actually, it was just Crunch who stopped what he did. Crash was just sleeping undisturbed like usual. Noticing he wasn't awake yet, Crunch shook him roughly to wake him up. "Hey Crash, wake up!"

Crash responded to the shaking, opened his eyes and sat up. He glared at his brother. "Coco wanted to tell us something." Crunch informed him, then pointed at their sister. Crash turned his head to see her. He smiled and waved at her. "What's up, sis?" Crunch asked, finally putting his focus on the female bandicoot.

"I found something interesting when I went on the internet." Coco began. Her brothers looked curiously at her, waiting for her to continue. "I found out that there is a holiday called Father's Day."

Crash tilted his head to one side in curiosity. "So...what do you do on Father's Day?" Crunch asked her. Crash would have done the same if he could talk (or at least say more than a few words). "It's a day where you do something nice for your father to show your love and appreciation for him." Coco explained to them.

Crunch stared at her. "But Coco, we don't have a father – we don't even have a mother."

"True but we have Aku Aku. He is our father-figure and he have always been there for us. I think that we should do something nice for him."

Crash and Crunch nodded in agreement. She's right. Aku Aku have always been there for them. He deserved to receive something nice; it's the least they can do for him.

"Okay, then it's settled." Coco smiled at them. "First, we need to find a present for him. After that, we can throw a party for him."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Crunch grinned at her. Crash raised his arms up in the air, an excited grin on his face. The bandicoots high-fived each other, then they went off to find a present for Aku Aku.

There is just one problem. How do you find a present to a magical mask?

* * *

><p>"Hey Coco, any idea what we can give him?" Crunch questioned as he began searching in the bushes. He and his siblings are trying to look after the perfect gift. But sadly, it was easier said than done.<p>

"Not really. But we can't stop looking." Coco told him. There must be something they can give to Aku Aku. But what could it be?

She saw Crash running towards them, holding something in his hands. He grinned proudly as he showed them what he got. It was a pair of shorts. His siblings stared at him. "Um... It's a nice gift but...you do know that he doesn't have legs, right?" Crunch reminded him. Crash's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. He threw the shorts away, then he went looking again.

After searching for a while, he returned once again. This time, he must have found the perfect gift for their father-figure.

"Ta-da!" the orange bandicoot exclaimed happily as he showed them a book. Coco and Crunch's eyes widened when they saw the book. "Is...is that...Twilight?" Coco stared horrified at the book her brother is holding. Crunch reacted quickly. He ran to Crash and snatched the book away from him. "Don't give that kind of abomination to Aku Aku!" he yelled, then he threw the book away.

_KABLAM!_

The explosion indicated that the book must have landed on a nitro crate.

Crunch glanced at the smaller male. "Crash, you must never _ever _read that book or any of its sequels. Trust me, it's for your own good." Crash nodded, making a promise with him. He doesn't understand how a book can be so bad but if his brother said that it was bad, then it must be really bad. And Crunch should know it, he is their big brother after all.

The bandicoots were trying their best to find a present for Aku Aku. But it was a difficult task. They did find lots of objects, but none they could give to him – the main reason being Aku Aku not having, you know, a body.

"Um...guys, I don't want to worry ya but...it's starting to get late." Crunch stated, noticing the sun is setting. Crash and Coco noticed it as well. They're all reluctant to leave. They have yet to find a gift for the mask, but they all knew that it was getting late and they have to go home.

Knowing that they have no other options, the bandicoots started to walk home. They are all disappointed. They spent an entire day without finding one single present. Crash stopped in his tracks. When Crunch and Coco noticed he wasn't following them, they stopped as well. They went to him.

"Crash, are you disappointed?" Coco asked him concernedly. Crash nodded. How couldn't he be? His siblings understood it well.

Crunch placed his hand on Crash's shoulder, attempting to comfort him. "Bro, cheer up." he said. Crash looked up at him. Crunch have a small smile on his face. "Sure, we couldn't find a gift. But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate Father's Day."

"Crunch is right." Coco agreed, smiling at Crash. "We can still hold the party for him."

Remembering that part of the plan, Crash grinned at them. Glad that their brother is in a better mood, they resumed their walk. Crash was about to follow them when he noticed something by the corner of the eye. He turned his head to see an object by a nearby tree. He walked to it and picked it up. After a close inspection of the object, Crash smiled. This could be a good gift for Aku Aku, it just needed one more thing.

"Hey Crash, are you coming?" Crash heard his brother called. He decided not to let his siblings wait too long and went quickly to them. They have yet to notice the object he is holding.

When they got home, Crash rushed quickly past them and into his room, which confused Coco and Crunch. They looked at each other, a quizzical look on their faces, then they shrugged. It's probably nothing.

* * *

><p>"How it's going, Crunch?" Coco asked him. Crunch turned to her. "I'm almost done with the decoration." he told her. "But where's Crash? I haven't seen him since yesterday."<p>

The female bandicoot began to ponder. Yes, where is he? He was supposed to help them with the party. The only time she saw him today was when he went to the bathroom this morning. Crash exited the house and went to them, seeming to be proud of himself.

"Oh, there you are. Took ya long enough." Crunch frowned when he saw him. He wasn't impressed that their brother didn't participate with setting up the party like he was supposed to. However, his frown turned into a curious look. "Hey, what's that?"

Crash appeared to be holding a present. He showed it to them. Crunch and Coco stared at it. You can easily tell that he did the wrapping himself. There are creases where they shouldn't be and it was messily wrapped. But it was still good enough and it was enough to cover the gift entirely.

There was a piece of paper on the present. The orange bandicoot grabbed it and gave it to Coco. She and Crunch began to read it. While the letters are messy and some of them are spelled backwards, they can still understand the note.

_Here is a present for Aku Aku. He will love it. Just say that it's from all of us._

After they read it, they glanced at the present. They both wondered what it could be. Before they could think further, the female bandicoot noticed the presence of the magical wooden mask. "Oh, there he comes!" she glanced at Crunch. "Is the party ready?"

The muscular bandicoot nodded. After everything is settled, the bandicoots quickly hide themselves, waiting for the mask to arrive. When he got close enough, they surprised him when they jumped out in front of him.

"Surprise!"

"Huh? What is the meaning of this, children?" Aku Aku questioned, puzzled by the unexpected surprise.

"Oh nothing, we're just going to celebrate Father's Day with you." Coco explained, smiling at him. Crunch and Crash smiled too, the latter nodding eagerly. "Yeah, you're like a father to us and Coco got the idea that we can celebrate this holiday with you." Crunch told him. Crash nodded again.

"My, that is very kind of you, children." Aku Aku smiled sincerely at them.

"We have a present for you." Coco told him. Crash held the present in front of Aku Aku. But remembering that the mask doesn't have hands, he unwrapped the present for him. After the present is unwrapped, the bandicoot revealed it with a big proud grin on his face. It's a picture frame with a drawing sealed in it. On the drawing, there is him, Aku Aku, Coco and Crunch. They are all smiling on the drawing. There is also a small text on the top where it said 'our family'.

"This is lovely. Thank you very much. But you didn't have to do this for me."

"We know but we wanted to." Crunch grinned. "Alright, guys, let's celebrate this holiday. I hope you will enjoy this day, Aku Aku."

"I don't doubt that I will." Aku Aku smiled softly at them. "I must say that I am happy that you see me this way."

"Of course." Coco smiled. Crash cheered happily, excited to celebrate the holiday (either that or he was looking forward to enjoy the party). "Happy Father's Day." the bandicoots said in unison (well, Crash tried to but he's sure that Aku Aku knew that. He always managed to understand him despite the young bandicoot's disability to talk). As they enjoyed the holiday with their father-figure, the bandicoots are happy that everything went well.

It was the first time they had Father's Day. And they are planning to celebrate it more in the future.


End file.
